


3-Sätze-Ficathon 2015

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Friendship, Gen, German, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meine Beiträge zum deutschen 3-Sätze-Ficathon 2015.</p><p>Manche davon gefallen mir total gut, andere finde ich ein bisschen wirr geraten... Aber ich hatte viel Spaß beim Schreiben und das ist ja die Hauptsache!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Im Treppenhaus

 

**Tatort Münster, Thiel/Boerne (oder &), im Treppenhaus**

 

Grade schloss sie ihre Wohnungstür hinter sich und trat die erste Treppe Richtung Erdgeschoss hinunter, da sah sie, wie ihr Vermieter und der Herr Thiel in einer innigen Umarmung mitten im Treppenhaus standen und sich küssten.

Die beiden schienen sie nicht zu bemerken, denn als sie sich voneinander lösten sagte Herr Boerne lächelnd: "Komm Frank, sonst wissen die Nachbarn viel zu schnell mehr, als uns recht ist."

Mit einem "Das wäre ja wirklich fatal, Herr Professor" verließen sie das Haus und als die Tür hinter ihnen zuschlug fragte sie sich, ob sie eigentlich die Einzige war, die das hatte kommen sehen.


	2. Keine Winterreifen

 

**Tatort Münster, Boerne/Thiel, Keine Winterreifen**

 

"Thiel, ich muss Ihnen leider sagen, dass aus unserem kleinen Ausflug heute bedauerlicherweise nichts werden kann", sagte Boerne, nachdem Thiel ihm die Tür geöffnet hatte, "der Neuschnee sprengt überraschenderweise jeglichen Rahmen und bei den gegebenen Bedingungen können wir unmöglich mit Sommerreifen fahren."

"Oh", ließ Thiel ein wenig enttäuscht verlauten, straffte sich aber schnell wieder und fragte zögernd: "Wollen Sie dann einfach reinkommen, auf 'ne heiße Schokolade... oder so?"

Boerne musste ob des "oder so" schmunzeln, denn obwohl das mit ihnen nun schon mehrere Wochen lief, so traute sich noch keiner, es wirklich auszusprechen - er nickte und Thiel lächelte zurück.


	3. Schneeballschlacht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Kann man das als Schneeballschlacht bezeichnen? Alle gegen einen quasi? Und wie ist Boerne überhaupt in diese Situation gekommen? Ich weiß es nicht.

 

**Tatort Münster, Thiel/Boerne, Schneeballschlacht**

 

"Helfen Sie mir doch mal, Thiel!", rief Boerne verzweifelt, während er durch den Schnee stolperte und mit erhobenen Händen versuchte sein Gesicht zu schützen.

"Der große Professor Boerne wird von Grundschülern mit Schneebällen gejagt, das lasse ich mir doch nicht entgehen!", prustete Thiel, der das ganze Geschehen belustigt verfolgte.

"Sollte ich das hier überleben, Thiel, dann sind Sie die längste Zeit mein Mieter und Nachbar gewesen, das versichere ich - ah!", kam es wieder laut von Boerne, der sich bemühte einem besonders großen Schneeball auszuweichen und Thiel schüttelte lachend den Kopf - die nächsten Tage würde er einen verschnupften Boerne an seiner Seite haben, aber das war es ihm wert.


	4. Erste Male

 

**Tatort Münster, Thiel/Boerne, Erste Male**

 

"Nie wieder, Thiel, werde ich mit Ihnen in dieses Monstrum steigen! Nicht mal, wenn Sie auf diese Art und Weise auch endlich mal einen Höhenflug erleben können", sagte Boerne energisch, der von der Fahrt immer noch recht mitgenommen aussah und jetzt vergeblich versuchte, seine Haare und seinen Anzug zu richten.

"Sehr witzig, Boerne", sagte Thiel amüsiert und fügte dann hinzu: "Aber machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, das erste Mal Achterbahn fahren ist immer ein bisschen nervenaufreibend."


	5. Gestern Heute Morgen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Ich habe das Gestern/ Heute/ Morgen ein bisschen für meine Geschichte optimiert und nicht ganz so genau genommen. Also Gestern für die Vergangenheit, Heute für die Gegenwart und Morgen für die Zukunft.

 

**Dein Fandom, dein Pairing, gestern heute morgen**

 

Am Anfang war er sich sicher gewesen, dass dieser komische Boerne ihm den letzten Nerv rauben und in den Wahnsinn treiben würde; kurz hatte er sogar mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Münster wieder zu verlassen.

Inzwischen hatte sich alles verändert - er war noch immer in Münster, näher an Boerne, als er es sich jemals hatte träumen lassen und der Herzschlag und der Atem und die Wärme des anderen beruhigten ihn und machten ihn schläfrig.

Manchmal hatte er Angst, dass das nicht so bleiben würde; dass es irgendwie irgendwo irgendwann auf einmal vorbei sein könnte - aber dann zog Boerne ihn weiter in seine Arme, seine Sorgen lösten sich auf unerklärliche Weise auf und die Zukunft war genau so, wie sie sein sollte: Vielleicht nicht für immer zweifelsfrei sicher, aber wenigstens mit Boerne und das war genau genommen perfekt.


	6. Kopfsteinpflaster

 

**Dein Fandom, dein Pairing, Kopfsteinpflaster**

 

"Kann ich mir das Verbandszeug eigentlich sparen, wenn ich auf Kopfsteinpflaster falle?", fragte Thiel grinsend, als sie spät abends von der Kneipe nach Hause gingen.

Boerne verdrehte amüsiert die Augen und hakte sich bei Thiel unter, natürlich damit dieser nicht wirklich noch hinfiel.

"Das nächste Mal werde ich Sie wirklich nicht so viel Alkohol trinken lassen, Thiel, damit das mal klar ist."


	7. Kaffeepause

 

**Tatort Münster, dein Pairing, Kaffeepause**

 

Thiel schaute aus dem Augenwinkel fast durchgängig auf die Uhr und verfolgte das stetige _Tick-Tack, Tick-Tack_ \- es war furchtbar, wie quälend langsam die Zeit verging, seit sich in seinem Privatleben... neue Türen geöffnet hatten.

Er schaffte es grade so, in einem entspannten Tempo aufzustehen um zu Boerne in die Rechtsmedizin zu gehen, anstatt sofort aufzuspringen, als die Zeiger endlich auf 15 Uhr standen.

"Ich mach' mal eben... äh... Kaffeepause", sagte er im Vorbeigehen zu Nadeshda und falls sie ihm einen irritierten Blick zuwarf, dann bemerkte er ihn nicht.


	8. Liebeskummer

 

**Tatort Münster, dein Pairing oder kein Pairing, Liebeskummer**

 

 _"Sei nicht traurig - manchmal verletzen die Menschen, die man wirklich liebt, einen am meisten, ohne dass sie es wissen"_ , hatte er zu Betty gesagt und sie in den Arm genommen.

 _"Du verstehst das nicht, KF"_ , hatte sie geflüstert und ihr tränenüberströmtes Gesicht in seiner Schulter vergraben.

Und _Doch, ich verstehe dich viel zu gut_ , hatte er gedacht.


	9. Eine Wettschuld einlösen

 

**Tatort Münster, Thiel & Boerne, Eine Wettschuld einlösen **

 

"Nein, Thiel, nein - das ist Folter!", sagte Boerne energisch, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, in denen ein ängstliches Glitzern lag.

"Das hätten Sie sich überlegen müssen, bevor Sie mit mir gewettet haben", antwortete Thiel und kam mit einem - zugegebenermaßen leicht schadenfrohen - Grinsen auf den Rechtsmediziner zu, um ihn die Wettschulden begleichen zu lassen.

Okay, er war sich bewusst darüber, dass er Boerne damit sehr hart bestrafte, aber Wette war Wette - und er freute sich schon auf die Gesichter der Kollegen, wenn sie sahen, dass Boerne eine Woche lang ohne Krawatte zur Arbeit erschien.


End file.
